The Inner Workings of Death Eaters
by Madea's Rage
Summary: Little known facts about certain Death Eaters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love to reviewers.**

**The Death Eaters apparently felt neglected, so here's part two. I know Snape's arguably not a Death Eater, but it seemed to fit.**

Snape:

He's a good dancer. No living soul knows, or remembers if they ever did know.

He loves Quidditch. He and Lucius Malfoy have a standing bet as regards the Tornados versus the Harpies. He's won the last five years.

His first real kiss was with Xanthippe Carrow on Halloween night of Sixth year. Every time he looks at Pansy Parkinson, he remembers kissing her mother and silently thanks the ancestors it never went any further.

Lily Potter will always be the love of his life, but the first person to ever say they loved _him_ was Draco, at age two and a half. Ever since, he's secretly pretended Draco was his son from time to time.

Which was the reason he didn't mind giving him the Talk, deep down. Not that it made it any easier to look at Granger the next Monday, Merlin knows.

He owns seven sets of identical clothing. Even his shoes.

He hated having Wormtail living with him. Aside from the obvious, the man was a compulsive mover of objects. Snape can tell exactly where the smallest thing is supposed to be, and having everything constantly fiddled with is torment. He suspects the Dark Lord knew this.

It's a matter of pride to him that, no matter how upset he is with a student, he's never hit a child in anger. Every time he ignores the urge, he mentally taunts his father that he's the stronger of the two.

He cried for the first time in almost twenty years the night before he had to kill Albus.

Bellatrix Lestrange once tried to seduce him and he let her. It was…interesting. Dolores Umbridge and Alecto Carrow tried the same thing, and he refused. Even he has standards.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix Lestrange

She really was enormously proud of Draco when he got the assignment to kill Dumbledore. It hurt her feelings when she went to kiss his cheek like Cissy does and he pulled away.

Every night before bed, she would brush Andromeda's hair. When Andromeda ran off with that mudblood, she gave Cissy her hairbrush.

She knows how to ride a bicycle. She stole one from a raided house once, shrank it, and then taught herself. Anything muggles can do, she can do better.

When Narcissa was so worried about Draco, Bellatrix took to slipping into bed with her, never saying anything, just lying there and holding her hand.

She saw Draco threaten Greyback. It was the second time she was ever proud of him.

She can eat a whole basket of plums at a single go. The fact she can do this proves the Black family reputation for intestinal fortitude.

She hates Snape, yet once seduced him on the grounds that he's the smartest person she knows, after the Dark Lord.

Her favorite color as a child was yellow. She still thinks it pretty, not that she would tell anyone.

She called her father 'Daddy' until the day he died.

Every time the Dark Lord called her Bella, she blushed a little bit with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort:

He regretted that he never had a chance to tell Lucius personally about his son and the mudblood. It would have been funny.

He sometimes wondered why he didn't send Wormtail to kill the Potters. It would have spared him a lot of headaches.

He was one of the first to hold Draco as a baby. Perhaps that was what led him to be so indulgent with the boy's many, many failures.

He knew Narcissa hated him and did nothing, because it amused him that she dared.

He didn't legilimize the boy at the January meeting because he didn't want the image of the Malfoy heir rutting with the mudblood burnt into his brain for all time.

The second he heard Potter had taken Malfoy junior captive, he knew what had really happened. He realized that, never having loved, he'd underestimated the boy's feelings for the girl.

He'd never really liked Quidditch. It was a means to an end, was all.

He missed drinking wine. It's awkward to be the only one not drinking something.

He always felt, deep down, that he would never be as smart as Dumbledore. He was right.

As he died, he found himself hoping Bellatrix would survive the battle because he didn't want to be stuck with her in the afterlife, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Greyback:

Having failed with Malfoy's prissy wife, he has hopes for Bellatrix. He finds her air of barely controlled violence erotic.

He was scared of the dark as a child.

He doesn't like cats. Dogs are tastier and easier to catch.

Muggle automobiles disturb him, especially the ones they call 'lorries'. He has an urge to chase them he can neither explain nor rid himself of.

He thinks his new scars rather rakish.

Wormtail:

He rather admires Snape. When James and Sirius teased Snape, Snape fought back. When James and Sirius teased him, he started following them around and doing things for them so they'd like him. The plan failed.

He misses the Weasleys. Being their rat was the time in his life he felt most loved.

Of all the pleasures of life, he really believes that a gentle scratch on the ears is the best. A good crumb of Stilton is very nice, too.

House elves hate him for no reason he can name. He finds them eerie, so it all evens out.

He's become convinced that Nagini comes up behind him and trips him on purpose. He's right.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Love to reviewers**

**And Countess Black, who's always there for me.**

**I know Umbridge arguably isn't a Death Eater, but she's at least sympathetic to the Cause.**

Dolores Umbridge:

She was a Hufflepuff.

She loves kitten pictures, but actual animals avoid her for no apparent reason.

She attempted to seduce Snape with homemade baked goods. He ate the biscuits but rebuffed her advances.

She isn't a natural blonde.

She prides herself on her beautiful handwriting.

She hates McGonagall because she's everything Dolores would like to be but isn't.

She hates Trelawney worse. Watching Brown and Patil cry when she tried to sack the mad old thing made her blood boil, because she knew no one would cry if she went away.

She knows she isn't pretty, but watching the blood run down Potter's hand made her feel powerful.

The Eye was even better. Whenever she looked at, she laughed a little inside.

She truly believes she hurts people for their own good.

**A/N: I see Umbridge as a Hufflepuff because she seems like she embodies all their values taken to a twisted extreme, especially her rigid love of rules and demands for 'honesty'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**In the Silence-verse, Pansy's mother is Amycus and Alecto's little sister.**

**Amycus Carrow**:

Got the looks in the family, aside from being three minutes older than Alecto

Was Seeker for Slytherin, and thinks Hooch ought to let him coach, seeing as how everything's gone downhill since he graduated.

Once took Draco Malfoy aside and threatened to perform an anatomically impossible act on him if he should upset Pansy, his little princess

Calls his sisters by their baby names in private. Any else who called Alecto 'Allie' would find himself missing a body part or eight shortly after. When Amycus does it, she smiles.

Has the creepy sense that Millicent Bulstrode is flirting with him. He doesn't realize she's got terrible allergies, and the looks he's taken as adolescent passion are an attempt not to sneeze.

**Alecto Carrow**:

Has a singing voice so sweet it makes people cry. She can sometimes be talked into singing at the tamer revels.

Once raided a house where the muggle who'd lived there apparently owned her own company. Ever since, she's had the nagging thought that perhaps, just perhaps, being a muggle wouldn't be _so_ bad if she could have done something like that.

Resents that no matter how high she is in the inner circle, Pureblood society still regards her as less successful than her sister, who made a good match.

Tried to seduce Snape by being honest about her intentions. He appreciated it enough to make an excuse to spare her feelings.

Genuinely doesn't understand why the little Weasley girl doesn't want her special attention. The chit has real potential, after all, and Alecto is sincerely trying to help her develop it. She considers Cruciating her a form of tough love.


End file.
